selamat pagi
by Faiara
Summary: food taster, blonde doctor, dan aktivitas pagi hari mereka. sasha/annie; AU. femslash. rated M for a reason.


_standard disclaimer, applied._

.

* * *

"Sasha—"

Annie mengerang pelan, saat tangan halus milik kekasihnya yang berprofesi sebagai _food taster _profesional, melilit kuat di pinggul rampingnya. Mencegahnya untuk turun dan melakukan rutinitas pagi hari seperti biasanya. _Sial,_ rutuknya dalam hati, _kenapa setiap pagi selalu begini?_

"_Mmmh—" _yang dipanggil namanya menggeliat tak nyaman, dengan posisi tengkurap di sebelah Annie yang terlentang di ranjang. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kantuk, wanita berambut _auburn_ itu menatap raut kesal yang tersaji di depan wajah miliknya.

Senyum lebar menghias wajah manisnya, dan hal itu semakin membuat si pirang mengerutkan dahi padanya.

Mendengus, Annie mengeluarkan tangannya dari selimut untuk mencubit hidung Sasha gemas, "Lepaskan tanganmu, Sasha. Aku mau buat sarapan."

Mengerucutkan bibir, Sasha menggeleng, "Aku lapar, tapi tidak mau makan."

Annie menatap mata coklat yang bulat, besar, dan selalu terlihat berbinar itu sejenak. Entah kenapa dia selalu bisa termakan tatapan Sasha yang manja padanya. Menghela nafas, Annie kini menjadikan pipi gembil Sasha sebagai sasaran cubitan, "Berhenti kekanakan, Sasha! Ingat umurmu!"

"Tidak mau!" Sasha merengek, lalu dengan gerakan cepat menelusupkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangan Annie, melilitkan tangannya di pinggul si pirang lebih erat, dan menempelkan wajahnya dengan dada Annie yang hanya terbungkus kain tipis dari kaus putih yang dikenakannya. Sasha menyeringai, Annie tidak pernah memakai pakaian dalam saat tidur, dan setiap pagi, dia selalu memanfaatkan hal itu.

Annie menghela nafas, menjewer telinga Sasha cukup kencang, membuat wanita yang mendekapnya memekik pelan, "Dasar. Walaupun ini _weekend_, kau tidak bisa seenaknya. Aku masih harus pergi ke rumah sakit karena ada pasien yang—" Annie terpaksa berhenti karena nafasnya tercekat, "Sasha!"

Sasha menggigit pelan kulit di dadanya yang terlihat, menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang semakin turun, ke titik puncak buah dadanya. Meskipun masih terbungkus kain, namun Sasha tidak ambil pusing. Di titik yang kanan, Sasha menggigit, menjilat dan menghisapnya—membuat kain di dada Annie basah, dan entah kenapa Annie bisa-bisanya sempat terpikir kalau sepertinya Sasha menganggap buah dadanya itu sebagai makanan yang harus dia rasakan terlebih dulu, sebagaimana perkerjaannya yaitu seorang _food taster. _Di dada yang kiri Sasha membuat jari-jari tangan kirinya aktif, mencubiti area kulit dan memelintir pelan titik puncak di sana. Tangan kanannya yang memeluk pinggul ramping Annie juga tidak mau diam, dia meremas kuat pinggulnya, dan semakin lama tangan itu menelusup masuk celana pendek Annie dan berganti meremas bokongnya.

Annie sekuat tenaga menahan erangan—kedua tangannya berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sasha dari sana, tapi tangan Sasha yang memeluknya sangat kuat menahannya.

"Ah!" Annie mendesah keras dan tubuhnya mengejang begitu dia sadar kalau Sasha sudah membuka kausnya hingga dadanya terlihat, dan mulutnya menggigit dan menghisap kuat titik puncak di sana. Annie merutuk dalam hati, tahu dari gerakan bibir Sasha kalau dia sedang menyeringai senang di sana.

Yang bisa Annie lakukan sekarang, hanya menunggu Sasha berhenti, sambil menahan desahan yang mungkin bisa membuat Sasha tidak mau berhenti.

"Annie~"

Annie menatap ke bawah, memandang mata coklat yang bulat, tapi tidak menjawab. Sasha menaikkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir tipisnya, lalu memberikan cengiran lebar. Annie cemberut kesal, meskipun itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Annie manis deh kalau lagi cembe—_aduduh_!"

Sasha meringis begitu Annie menjewer lagi kupingnya, lebih keras dari jeweran sebelumnya.

"Sakit! A-ampun, nona Annie!" jeritnya memohon, merasa kalau Annie tidak akan berhenti kalau dia tidak minta ampun.

"Hmph—" Annie mendengus, tangannya menyingkirkan lengan yang melilit pinggul dan mendorong Sasha menjauh, lalu bergerak untuk bangun, "tiap pagi, kamu selalu saja begitu. Ngapain sih?"

Sasha merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, matanya mengikuti gerak Annie yang membuka tirai, membiarkan cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar. "Soalnya aku lapar." jawabnya, dan itu menimbulkan reaksi kerutan dahi dari sosok wanita pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang mereka.

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang akan kubuatkan sarapan. Tapi kau malah—"

"Memang kenapa," kalimat Annie terinterupsi dengan Sasha yang gantian cemberut, sebagai tanggapan dari Sasha karena mata biru Annie melotot ke arahnya, "aku kan, cuma mau minum susu."

Annie hanya butuh dua detik untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sasha. Dan tidak butuh lama bagi Annie untuk menyerang tubuh wanita itu dengan serangan bantal.

.

.

.

Sasha melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul ramping Annie yang sedang memasak. Menyeringai puas saat merasakan reaksi wanita itu yang sedikit tersentak, Sasha menurunkan kepala dan mengecup leher jenjangnya singkat.

"_Good morning, honey."_ bisiknya, cukup dekat dengan telinga Annie yang sensitif.

"Hmm." jawab Annie menggumam, berusaha tidak kehilangan fokus dari makanan yang sedang ia buat, "Telat, tahu? Harusnya kau bilang itu saat bangun tidur."

Sasha terkikik pelan, kali ini mencium pipi kurus Annie dan melepaskan tangannya, lalu berjalan santai ke meja makan. "Itu reaksi tubuhku yang memberi salam, sekarang bibirku."

Wanita itu hanya bisa memberikan cengiran lebar, saat Annie menoleh dan melotot tajam padanya.

_Pagi yang indah. _

Sasha harap mereka bisa selalu merasakan pagi seperti ini setiap harinya.

* * *

_fin_

ini femslash pertama saya, dan langsung rated M orz...

sebenernya yang saya restuin itu ymir/christa, tapi idenya lebih cocok sama sasha/annie. christa terlalu tidak cocok untuk posisi annie di sini, orz

reviews? terima kasih! ^-^


End file.
